


Calum- No Sleep

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Exhaustion, Other, Sleep, sleep calum sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Calum can't sleep and it doesn't end well for him.





	Calum- No Sleep

Calum had been having the worst day of his life. First, Michael manages to break two of the strings on his bass. Not huge, but annoying. Then, pictures of his beloved stuffy, Malcom, spread all over the internet. Thanks, Hemmings. Finally, but most irritatingly, he can't sleep. It's 3 in the morning and Calum has been trying to sleep since after their concert finished at 10:30. But he can't.

He's tried putting on more clothes. Taking all his clothes off. Having a shower (' Turn it the F*** Off' - sorry Ashton). Even moving onto the couch. All with no avail. He is just about ready to give up and just watch youtube until someone else wakes up. He tries to sleep for another hour until he finally decides just to grab his phone and open up youtube.

Luke is the first to wake up the next morning. When he does, Calum is watching a couple of their old videos, absolutely bored out of his mind at this point. He hears the toilet flush and it is like music to his ears. He puts his phone away and hops out of his bunk, heading to the toilet himself. He sees Luke heading to the kitchen and they give each other a small wave.

Once Calum is finished his business he heads to the kitchen area where he finds Michael and Luke chatting. When he sits down they both look at him with fright.

'What?' He asks.

'You look like a literal zombie!' Michael exclaims.

'Thanks.' Calum shoots back sarcastically.

'He's right though. Did you sleep last night?' Ashton asks from behind Michael and Luke.

'Not that much.' Calum admits.

'How much?' Luke asks, worriedly.

'Like, 4 hours.' Calum lies, he didn't want the boys knowing the truth, they would stop him from performing that night and he dreaded that.

'You serious?' Mikey asks.

'Yeah.' Calum says, yawning.

'You're not going to get much time to rest today, mate. We've got 3 group interviews, 2 seperate ones and the concert and everything that comes with that.' Ashton says.

'Yeah.' Calum sighs. 'No breaks at all.'

'You can probably sleep during the car rides.' Michael says.

'Like power naps.' Luke agrees.

'I'll try.' Calum says. And he did. He tried to sleep during the car ride to the first interview. No use. Then the one to the seconds. He got so close but they got there just as he was about to drift into the beautiful world of unconsciousness. The same thing happened on the way to the third. On the way to an interview with Michael he got to sleep, but only 10 minutes before they got there. He ended up almost asleep in his final interview with Luke, but Luke managed to keep him awake with his loud voice.

Eventually it became time for Soundcheck. At the start Calum was doing decently, then his timing and pitch diminished as it went on. Eventually management just told him to step off of stage and go to sleep. Once again, he tried to sleep but his body just didn't want him to. He tried to sleep over and over again, no one disturbing him, but it was no use. Eventually he did get to sleep, but it was too late. It was half an hour to the concert and he had to get ready.

Calum went out on stage with the rest of the band looking decent, but that was all the makeup he had on. Right from when he stepped out onto the stage he knew he wasn't going to make it through the concert. He tried to tell one of the lads but he always chose the wrong lad at the wrong moment.

During Girls Talk Boys Calum suddenly felt dizzy and disorientated. He missed his cue, causing all of the boys to look over at him worriedly. Luke was the first to react when he saw Calum swaying from side to side very dangerously. He chucked his guitar off and ran over to Calum, just in time to catch the bassist as he fell backwards. Luke placed him slowly down on the ground and Michael took the bass off of him.

Ashton went over to the centre microphone to apologise to the fans and explain the situation. Luke and Michael lifted Calum slowly off of the stage and took him to the nearest couch, laying him down and putting a pillow underneath his head. They went back on stage to help explain to the fans before the three of them came back over to Calum.

Fifteen hours later Calum starts to wake up. This is after his bandmates had gotten the doctor to check on him and rule out anything serious. After they had taken him back to the tour bus once being reassured that Calum was only exhausted, nothing more. After they had headed to bed, hoping that Calum would be able to catch up on all the sleep he needed. After they had woken up to find him still asleep. After they had has both Breakfast and Lunch, waiting for Calum to wake up.

Calum rubs his head and sits up, feeling refreshed and tired at the same time. He gets out of his bunk and heads to the toilet, doing his business before trying to find his bandmates. He looks through the kitchen and the bunks, before finding them in the back room. Once he opens the door he is engulfed in hugs. He smiles and hugs his bandmates back. The band decides to take it easy for the rest of the day, playing video games and watching movies.


End file.
